Perjalanan Menjadi Author
by Azriel Longinius
Summary: mengisahkan tentang perjalanan seorang siswa yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Author, berkemampuan pas-pas'an dalam tata bahasa dan tekhnik penulisan. Tapi, dia tidak mudah menyerah dalam meraih hal yang di inginkannya.


**Perjalanan Menjadi Author**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**By Kirigaya O**

**Summary: **mengisahkan tentang perjalanan seorang siswa yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Author_, berkemampuan pas-pas'an dalam tata bahasa dan tekhnik penulisan. Tapi, dia tidak mudah menyerah dalam meraih hal yang di inginkannya.

**Warning:** full AU!, Diary sang Author, setting Indonesia, Character Naruto berperan sebagai Author/tokoh utama, dan yang lebih penting 'My Friend is Anime LOVER!'

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Pertama Kali**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedikit panjang datang dengan motor bebeknya. Sebuah tas berwarna hitam polos tergantung di kedua pundak pemuda itu, pemuda itu pun turun dari motor yang sedari tadi di tungganginya (?), melepaskan kedua sepatu dan kaos kakinya dari kedua kakinya dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja.

Pemuda itu pun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya lewat pintu di samping rumahnya. Mengucapkan salam yang berupa 'Yosh!' Atau apapun yang bisa di teriakannya saat masuk ke dalam rumah, melemparkan tasnya ke sebuah meja belajar yang terletak di ruang tengah dan berjalan ke kamar yang berada tepat di samping dapur.

**Naruto POV**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku secara perlahan agar tidak membangunkan ibuku yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Melepaskan kancing seragam sekolahku satu persatu dari atas sampai bawah, setelah selesai aku segera mencopot dasi berwarna biru yang melingkar di kerah baju seragamku.

Setelah bagian atas sudah tercopot semua, sekarang aku beralih ke area bawahku. Pertama-tama aku melepaskan sabuk yang melilit pinggangku, kemudian melepaskan kait celanaku yang masih setia berada di tempatnya, membuka resleting ke arah bawah untuk melebarkan celanaku. Segera ku lorot celana yang berwarna abu-abu ini, dan terlihatlah... JENG! JENG! Boxer berwarna hitam yang menutupi celana hitamku.

Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf kepada kalian yang membaca cerita GeJe ini, karena aku belum memperkenalka diriku. Namaku Naruto (panggil saja begitu), aku seorang siswa kelas XII yang bersekolah di SMK Negeri 1 Konoha (nama tempat di samarkan). Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil di desa Kugai (nama di samarkan lagi), memiliki keuangan yang bisa di bilang sedikit banyak dari semua teman-temanku di kelas.

Ciri-ciriku, berambut hitam lurus dengan poni yang sedikit panjang, mata berwarna hitam jika di lihat dari jauh dan coklat jika di lihat dari dekat, kulit berwarna bisa di bilang kuning, hidung tentu saja mancung, dan tinggiku sekitar 170 cm. Jika kalian ingin tau/kalau tidak (itu terserah kalian) tentang hobiku dan yang lainnya akan aku jelaskan, hobiku adalah menulis sebuah karya dari sebuah manga/kartun yang beridekan 'terserah yang buat' dan yang penting adalah 'aku seorang Gamer'. Yang ku suka adalah membaca _Fanfic_ sambil berbaring dan suasana yang tenang.

Yang tidak ku suka adalah keributan (bukan keramaian lho) dan seorang pengganggu saat aku sedang serius membaca sebuah Fic. Ngomong-ngomong soal _Fanfic_, aku mulai menjadi seorang Reader (yang secara tidak sengaja) sekitar setahun yang lalu. Pada saat itu waktu liburan setelah ujian semester 1 saat aku masih kelas XI, waktu itu saudaraku (yang mengaku lagi main ke rumah) yang ternyata minggat dari rumahnya datang menginap ke rumahku.

Dia datang saat sore hari ke rumahku. Ku pikir dia hanya main ke rumahku karena bosan berada di rumahnya yang jauh di daerah timur, aku pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati karena ada orang yang bisa menemaniku di rumah malam itu. Ku pikir dia hanya menginap semalam saja, tapi perkiraanku salah.

Malam pertama saudaraku menginap, aku memang merasa senang. Tapi malam selanjut-selanjutnya aku menjadi kesal dengannya, setelah tiga hari dia menginap, kelakuannya malah menjadi-jadi. Setiap malam saat aku tidur dengannya di kasur kecilku, dia selalu merentangkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya ke setiap sudut. Dan tidurku malah menjadi tidak lelap, saat itulah aku terbangun di tengah malam dan menuju ke arah dapur yang berisikan pasukan nyamuk dan puluhan tikus yang sedang berpesta racun dari makanan yang di berikan ayahku (wkwkwk ayahku adalah pembunuh nomor 1).

Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku berjalan memasuki wilayah perang itu hanya dengan sebuah guling sebagai senjataku, untungnya juga aku memakai sebuah sarung yang setia hinggap di pinggangku. Di dapurku masih ada satu tempat tidur lagi yang tersisa, aku menguatkan mentalku untuk tidur di sana. Aku mengeluarkan Hpku sebentar untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang, 11:24 angka itulah yang terpampang di dekstop Hpku.

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati kasur yang tersisa itu, membaringkan kepalaku di sebuah bantal yang bisa di bilang ATOS/keras itu. Dan sensasi luar biasa ku rasakan saat kepala bagian belakangku menyentuh permukaan bantal itu, rasanya seperti aku menghantam-hantam kepalaku ke sebuah dinding beton yang bahkan tidak bisa hancur ketika di tabrak mobil.

Aku pasrahkan semuanya kepada sang pemberi hidup. Menghela nafas sejenak dan melihat kembali dekstop di Hpku, 11:26 terlewat dua menit ternyata. Aku pun meletakkan Hpku di samping kiri bantalku, melepaskan sarung yang berada di pinggangku untuk ku jadikan sebuah selimut. Ku coba memejamkan mataku perlahan (meskipun memaksa), sebuah titik terang berwarna putih bersinar saat aku menutup mataku secara keseluruhan. Dan aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur. SIAL!

Mengerjapkan pandanganku kembali supaya bisa terasa rileks, tapi itu sia-sia. Aku mengambil Hpku kembali, Hp yang bermerekkan SE type K530i. Membuka kuncinya dan mencari icon berhuruf 'O' berwarna merah, kemudian memencetnya. Aku menekan tombol kanan untuk masuk ke fitur 'Speed Dial' dan memilih kembali fitur berhuruf 'F' berwana biru yang berada di paling bawah. Setelah tersambung, aku mulai menekan tombol bawah di keypad Hpku, dan yang kulihat hanyalah 'status' GJ para cewek yang banyak bertuliskan 'Cemungut eaaa~' atau kalau enggak ya status yang bertema kan tentang cinta. CIH! Aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan menyukai gadis seperti itu, membuatku merasa kalau cewek seperti itu ku anggap lebih mirip sebagai seorang pelac**. Oke abaikan tulisan berbintang di samping kiri itu.

Bermenit-menit sudah aku melihat semua perihal itu, dan itu membuatku ingin mati. Ku lirik sekilas di pojok atas layar Hpku yang bertuliskan angka 00:02, ahh... sudah tengah malam rupanya, dan entah kenapa mataku sama sekali tak terasa lelah. SIAL!

Aku mengerjapkan kembali kedua mataku, mencoba untuk rileks kembali. Menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku memperhatikan kembali layar Hpku dan ku tekan 'Refresh'untuk memuat ulang akses internet di Hpku. Dan sebuah status mengagetkanku, bertuliskan 'awas ada pocong!' yang membuatku langsung merinding. Seketika aku mencoba untuk tidak membayangkan suatu hal yang aneh-aneh, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Hawa di dapur yang ku tempati itu mulai bertambah dingin, membuatku teringat kembali pada saat kecilku dulu yang pernah sekali bertemu sosok yang di panggil Pocong dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Huu... bikin aku merinding, apalagi saat ngetik cerita ini tadi pukul 02:03 dini hari, makin mencekam suasana di kamar. Oke! Lupakan curhatan Author tadi.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu dari otakku. Mencoba fokus ke arah Hp yang berada di tangan kananku, terbesit suatu kalimat di dalam pikiranku untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang saat ini rentan menyerangku. Ku pilih kolom menu yang bertuliskan Google di layar Hpku, dan kutilskan sebuah Keyword 'Cerita Anime' lalu muculah berbagai pilihan. Sebuah tulisan berwarna biru yang menjadi pilihan di layar kecil Hpku menarik perhatianku, dengan judul yang begitu cetar membahana dan jarang ku lihat dari yang lain. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memilihnya, dan mengklik tulisan biru tersebut.

'Another Life Change' adalah judul yang aku pilih ini, menunggu beberapa saat untuk menantikan apa yang akan muncul di layar Hpku. Dan loading pun akhirnya selesai, menampakkan tulisan berwarna hitam dengan deret yang sangat panjang. Aku menyusuri mulai dari tulisan di barisan paling atas, 'Fanfiction' batinku membaca.

Ku telusuri lagi ke bawah, dan ku temukan kembali tulisan judul yang ku pilih tadi. 'Another Life Change By Baka Tentei Seishiro Amane' batin ku kembali membaca, tapi aku masih tak mengerti apa maksudnya itu. Aku pun terus membaca tulisan tersebut, dan aku pun terkejut bahwa kenyataannya adalah cerita yang ku baca ini adalah sebuah karya tulisan seseorang tentang Anime favoritku sekarang. Kaguya Shippuden. (wkwkwkwk #PLAKK).

Aku pun dengan semangat membaca cerita tersebut sampai aku sendiri lupa dengan keberadaanku sekarang. waktu pun bergulir secara cepat, dan ku lirik kembali jam yang berada di atas layar Hpku, 02:15 membuatku terkejut bukan main. Sudah 2 jam aku membaca cerita ini, dan sekarang baru sampai di chapter 10, kurang 9 chapter lagi. Dengan berat hati aku pun keluar dari aplikasi itu, bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja karena baterai Hpku juga sudah sampai batasnya. Setelah mematikan Hpku, aku segera menutup mataku, tidur.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang tak di sangka-sangka itu. Kekesalan yang tadi ada, menghilang seketika. Hanya karena sebuah cerita, yah cerita. Aku pun berjalan ke arah kasur kecilku, dan berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit yang berwarna hijau itu. Setahun ini aku sudah setia menjadi seorang Reader di dunia Fanfic, aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang Author. Yah! Aku ingin sekali.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Hahaha, saya hanya iseng untuk membuat cerita ini, bagaimana menurut para Reader sekalian? Dan jangan khawatir, saya hanya mengetik cerita ini sebagai bahan penghibur untuk saya sendiri. Dan jangan khawatir, Main Story-nya tetep pada Second Life dan SOO.**

**Pada cerita ini character Naruto sifatnya saya samakan dengan sifat saya sendiri. Seorang pemuda yang suka berekspresi jika dengan temannya dan **_**Emotionless**_** jika deket cewek yang kegatelan. Yah, kadang dulu kalo di sekolah saya sering di goda oleh siswi-siswi. Dan itu membuatku jijik.**

**Wajah saya juga tidak begitu tampan, dan entah apa yang di harapkan siswi-siswi di sekolah saya dulu dari saya. Saya juga mengakui kalo dulu sampek sekarang, kurang suka cewek yang begitu. Di mata saya cewek yang seperti itu, seperti tidak 'berwarna' sama sekali. Mungkin saya lebih tertarik dengan cewek yang pendiem (bukan patung) dan yang unik, misalnya seperti cewek yang suka Anime. Tapi rata-rata kebanyakan sekarang tidak ada yang seperti itu (aku tidak bilang tidak ada lho).**

**Yah seperti itulah sifat Author yang kadang tidak peka dengan perasaan seorang gadis, tapi memang jika ceweknya yang kegatelan, Author malah tidak peduli sama sekali. Meskipun itu hanya Caper.**

**Baiklah sampai di sini dolo, **_**Sayonara **_**dan selamat mudik ke sanak saudara kalian.**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


End file.
